


Memories of our Youth

by mediocrethot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, I love Darius so much, I'm sad and this is helping me cope, Slow Burn, if there's any storyline coherency at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrethot/pseuds/mediocrethot
Summary: People change, and we were no different.Incoherent scenes replicating flashes of memories now buried in our hearts.





	1. No Words Left to Say

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around for a long ass time, and I was planning on working on it more, but I never got around to it. So, we'll see where I take this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning, the end, who knows? Everything melds together into a complicated mess I can never figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A preface, an epilogue. Whichever you prefer.

It’s automatic-flashes of slightly clammy hands, grimy and twice the size of mine, entwined with my own. The ghosting of your thumb brushing over the back of my hand is ingrained into my senses, and one glance is all it takes for the sensations to come rushing back. The feel of the cloth of your casual tee on my cheek, my back nestled against your chest, my face pressed into the crook of your neck, and that familiar laundry detergent scent I couldn’t get enough of. Tiny tremors I felt through your armor where the thumping of your heart was strong enough to bypass the boundaries of cloth and metal.

I don’t see you much anymore, perhaps only on the battlefield. Our faces once dusted in flour, fights dissolved into cuddles, and the comforts of human warmth - all of our cherished memories- are now tarnished in blood, bound by dutiful oaths, and most of all, held in secondary lovers we seek salvation in.

Then I realize, predictably a beat too early, that is all there is to it. You are nothing more than a memory now.

 

 


	2. Three Words and a Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallowed axe, hollowed soul.

“I want kids.”

The s wavered in the air, lacking the assertion present in a hundred different inner monologues. Lux scrutinized her tangled blonde waves in the bathroom mirror, yet her mind was wracked with anticipation for rejection, rather than the unpleasant thought of tugging a brush through those knots later. 

“I’m campaigning,” Darius stated automatically in his commander voice, a flat tone laced with finality that could not be challenged. He didn’t look up as he spoke and continued removing his armor in their shared closet a few feet away. Only when he had stripped down to his boxers did he glance up and lock eyes with her for a brief moment. 

Lux sighed and studied her hands, picking at her cuticles. What did she expect? A thousand rejections yielding no approval; why would Darius change his mind?

“Hey, look at me,” he said in a gentler manner. Darius took his place besides Lux, the gelid marble counter digging into his bare back as he leaned against it, and interlaced his meaty fingers with her own delicate ones. Her gaze remained locked downward, and she sucked in a loaded breath and counted to three before exhaling. Breathing techniques. Her new yoga class had convinced her they would prevent her from breaking down. 

“I know…” Lux murmured - all hints of conviction had dissipated into the hums of the ventilation. “But still-” She paused abruptly, faltering as she swept her gaze up and over his arm to meet his eyes. “Never mind.” The phrase fell from her hips in a hushed whisper tinged with shame and disappointment.  She had seen tenderness and love, but only enough for one.

 

 


End file.
